Twilight Temple
|Area = Cortica River Midstream |GR = C/D-1/2 |surfaceable = Yes |topdepth = 0 ft (0 m) |maxdepth = 35 ft (10 m 67 cm) |cutscenea = The player finds the Cortica Slate in the Sacred Chamber. |cutsceneb = King Gigide enters the area. |image = Twilight Temple.png}} The Twilight Temple is a large room found in 's Cortica River. It houses a set of ancient ruins, as well as many underwater species unique to the area. In-Game Description "These are the ruins of an ancient South American civilization. The countless crumbling mounds left by what were once pillars and the remains of what looks like a ceremonial well evoke an air of great mystery. Tropical fish like the disc flounder and pink-tailed chalceus live here along with Amazon river dolphins." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The Twilight Temple is home to a multitude of fauna that can't be found anywhere else in the game. Examples include Amazon river dolphins near the middle of the large open area, pink-tailed chalceus and green terrors scattered about, and blue discuses flanking the entrance to the Sacred Chamber, which houses dorados. After he's been unlocked, the legendary King Gigide also patrols the area. The plant life in the area mostly consists of the roots of trees that have grown down and through the water over time, creeping across the walls and ruins in some places. Roots and vines can also be seen hanging from the ceiling above the Temple, if one surfaces. Location and Geography The Twilight Temple is found to the Northeast of the Cortica River's Upstream section. In order to reach it, the player has to swim North from the To River Midstream area, under Spirit Falls, and through King Amaru's Aqueduct. Other Locations Sacrificial Well The Sacrificial Well is a small well located in the center of the Temple that has a shallow channel running into it from King Amaru's Aqueduct. The Ara Coin can be found in the center of this well, along with a pair of guppies. The pod of Amazon river dolphins also circles the area around the Well, and King Gigide passes over it in his patrol. Sacred Chamber The Sacred Chamber, a small room to the East of the Temple, is the only place in the game that dorados can be found. One of the Okeanos Tablets, the Cortica Slate, is found in this room during the course of the main storyline. Forge Ruins This location is a wide, shallow cave to the south of the Sacred Chamber. There is nothing of note here, though some players have reported being given a photo request for the area. It has been hypothesized that these ruins were originally planned to be of more note in-game, but got axed before the final release. Gallery Twilight Temple (Abovewater).png|The view of the Temple as seen when the player surfaces. Twilight Temple (Underwater, Northwest view).png|The Temple seen from the Northwest. Twilight Temple (Underwater, Southeast view).png|The Temple seen from the Southeast. twilight temple 1.jpg Category:Cortica River Category:Landmarks Category:Ruins Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World